The Guardian
by Annoyed Valeria
Summary: Three Dog here, hows everyone doing? News time children, there has been recent reports of the legendary Guardian in the D.C. area. What is she doing here, why is she here? Who is she? You only know as much as me children, until next time.Rating may change


**The Guardian**

**By: Annoyed_Valeria**

Prologue

Before the bombs fell, the U.S. government was performing, of course, a secret experiment that, if it succeeded, would help bring the dangers of radioactivity to humanity to end an end. Many failures ensued of course, with many horrific mutations and deaths. However, when the scientists were on the brink of giving up, the made a success: One girl. One young, innocent, little girl was now in the hands of corrupt power.

* * *

><p>It was just another day in the lab for Trish Holmes. It was just the same thing over and over: wake up, go to work, misconception of success, go home, sleep, repeat.<p>

_I should just quit and find a new job. With my experience I am sure to be able to find another job._

The outlook of the experiment was bleak, the government was planning on terminating the experiment in fear of being discovered, and so the scientists had little to no motivation in this project.

Trish Holmes pulled into the secluded laboratories' parking lot and walked into work, prepared for another disappointing day. At the door, she jostled her I.D. out of her pocket and scanned it on the door. The doors flew open and startled Trish once again, from the first day of work she would never expect the doors to open so abruptly. Trish walked in and went to the wooden front desk and behind the desk the secretary chatted on the phone.

"No Laura, the Buffout hasn't arrived," he sighed, "Why would I lie about that? I would appreciate it if you wouldn't accuse me of doing such a thing. The scientists are arriving, I need to go."

The secretary put his elbow on the desk and rubbed his eyes. Trish smiled slightly and coughed. The secretary's head immediately snapped up.

"Oh hi Dr. Trish. I see you've arrived on time for once." He said.

"Jim! You know I don't come in to work late!" Trish crossed her arms.

"I know I know!" Jim laughed, "I was just kidding. So rumor has it that the government is finally going to come in and see what we're doing. I bet they're going to shut us down today. I hope you have a back-up job in mind."

Trish frowned; she wasn't quite ready to move away from this project. She had worked on this project for the better part of her career.

"I don't think so Jim, if they haven't already then why will they now?" Trish sighed. "I'm going to see what Dr. Hurst is up to. I'll see you later Jim." Trish waved goodbye and moved to the flickering hallway on her left.

The laboratory was unlike any Trish had imagined. It did have the classic pure white color, but the technology they were using was unlike anything she had ever seen. Trish didn't want to imagine what she would have to pay if she broke one of the machines. In the middle of the lab was a scientist in a lab coat, bending over a table. What was on the table was obscured from Trish's vision.

"Dr.?" Trish walked over to him curious and bent her neck in order to see what he was looking at.

"Trish! My lovely assistant Trish! We have done it! You were right about the equation! There was just a minor flaw! Now we have completed the project! We can help people everywhere and no one will worry about what would happen after the bombings ever again!"Dr. Hurst laughed and moved out of the way so Trish could see the success.

Trish's breath caught in her throat.

"Roxanne! What has happened to you!" Trish quickly looked at Dr. Hurst, "What have you done to Roxanne!"

"Ah, Roxanne was a… wonderful assistant. Very smart, very brilliant. She wanted to change the world; well I made her the change! She herself has brought light into this world!" Dr. Hurst laughed obnoxiously and fell to the ground and continued to laugh.

Trish didn't know what to do. Her boss had obviously gone insane and completed the test on his own lab assistant. The product was not what they wanted.

Roxanne's long hair had turned electric blue, her eyes were now completely yellow and her skin was now ghost white and gave off a slight glow. Tears were forming in Roxanne's eyes as she saw her co-worker.

"Roxanne," Trish tried to get her attention and shook her, "Roxanne Miles!"

No response. The tears began to flow down her faces.

Trish grabbed Roxanne's face with both hands, "What can I do to help?"

The intercom crackled to life, "The west coast has been bombed. I repeat the west coast has been bombed. All personnel please report to the bunker located in the basement immediately."

Trish didn't move, she knew that the bunker couldn't withstand the force of a nuke, and even if it did they would still die from the radiation. But Roxanne would survive, and Roxanne knew this too.

Both girls began to sob for each other. Trish would never be able to achieve the career she wanted to. The only thing she did do was help determine the fate of her friend. That friend would have to endure the horrors of mass radiation across the globe, and live first-hand through the first Post- Apocalyptic World.

The sounds of the bombs were the only warning Roxanne and Trish were given to signal that the civilized era was at an end.


End file.
